El hechizo de la verdad
by Endway2000
Summary: "Si, es verdad. Amo a Justin, es el amor de mi vida"En este momento Justin desearia estar en otro lugar. China, Ecuador, Marte. Cualquier lugar excepto este. Las cosas comienzan a cambiar entre los hermanos Russo. Jalex. M por Lemon.
1. My life is a Hell

**YO!**

**Nuevo fic! Pero tranquis, si leen mi fic de ICarly INeed you both, les digo que no lo voy a dejar! Solo.. no se, se me hace cool escribir fics entremezclados! Para no aburrirme con el mismo, jajaja.**

**Esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas (y que la descubrí hace poco, porque me habia cansado un poco de la serie :$): JALEX. Ahora siempre que veo hermanos peleoneros en la tele digo "Estos tienen que estar juntos!". Este fic esta basado en un capi de la nueva temporada! Quiza ya lo vieron. Yo lo vi hoy y me inspiro para escribir esto, jeje.**

**No me extendere mas… DISFRUTENLO!**

**Sumary: **_**En este preciso momento, Justin desea estar en cualquier otro lugar. China, Ecuador, Marte. Cualquier lugar excepto aquí. Ojala pudiera usar la magia y desaparecer asi nada más. Es lo que piensa Justin. Su pobre vida esta por tornarse… un infierno. ¿Cómo lograra salir adelante? ¿Y que hara con su "hermanita"? Averiguemoslo.**_

"… ¡Quiero agradecerle a los chicos góticos de la escuela que me apoyaron siempre! No se sientan mal, sus padres los amaran algún día… cuando se vayan de la casa y se vuelvan normales, lo cual no ocurrirá nunca."

Justin apenas puede contener la risa. Se tapa el rostro con la cara, intentando que no se vea que esta carcajeándose viendo a su hermanita ser humillada frente a todos los de su grado… y de grados superiores… y básicamente frente a todos los de la escuela.

La cosa va así, Alex había ganado el codiciado premio de la ciudadanía… bueno, codiciado para _Justin_, pero las demás saben que es algo importante, pero no tan cool como para esforzarse en conseguirlo. Es uno de esos premios que la gente más aplicada y más presumida quiere conseguir –como el mismo-.

¿Cómo era posible que Alex Russo, su hermanita menor, la chica mas despreocupada, sarcástica, egoísta y menos aplicada que el conocía –y probablemente que existiera- había podido ganar el premio que el tanto desea, porque demuestra todo lo que el se esfuerza y se rompe el alma por ser? ¡SIMPLE! Alex había estado vendiendo camisetas para todos los chicos de la escuela y se había hecho súper popular… pero lo hizo por su cuenta, sin dar ningún dinero a la escuela. Justin, enfurecido con su hermana como siempre que ella inflinge las reglas, le pidió que entregara una parte de sus ganancias para los gastos de la escuela. ¡Y LO QUE DONO FUE TANTO –pues todos los chicos del a escuela le habían comprado al menos 3 camisetas- QUE EL CONSEJO DE ESTUDIANTES DECIDIO ENTREGARLE EL PREMIO DE LA MEJOR CIUDADANA! Y bueno, cuando Alex se entero de que era JUSTIN quien debía entregarle el premio… no se resistió a aceptarlo y ver su cara de desdicha.

Justin, mas que enfurecido y celoso, no le creyó a Alex cuando se lo dijo –y con toda la razón del mundo debido a sus antecedentes-Por tanto le lanzo el hechizo de la verdad para averiguar si había hipnotizado al maestro Larritate para que le diera el premio –y a la larga, para sacárselo a Justin-. Pero no. Alex dijo la verdad y se gano el orgullo de sus padres, algo que se supone el debe tener siempre, algo que toda su vida se a esforzado por tener. ¿Ahora viene Alex, su hermanita menor, la gran decepción y se gana su orgullo de la nada? Justin no podría sentirse mas humillado. Así que apropósito –aunque el diría luego que se olvido- no le saco el conjuro de la verdad a Alex… y bueno, eso estaba ocurriendo ahora. Alex comenzó su discurso de agradecimiento y les esta diciendo a _todos_ los chicos de la escuela lo que piensa de ellos, la absoluta verdad… lo que es muy _malo_.

Hasta ahora le agradeció –y le dijo la verdad- a los chicos góticos, a las porristas, al maestro Larritate, al chico que le dicen Salt, a sus padres -los cuales salieron corriendo fuera de la escuela de la vergüenza- a los del club de lenguaje extraterrestre, a los del club de francés, a los del club de esperanto –SI! Hay un club para una lengua muerta!- a Harper -quien se sintió especialmente ofendida porque Alex dijo que su ropa era horrible y salio corriendo del a vergüenza- y a muchos mas.

Sin embargo, a causa del hechizo de la verdad, la mente de Alex esta bloqueada y no se da cuenta de que todos se sienten ofendidos por su repentina honestidad. Solo esta en el podio, con una sonrisa enorme y súper feliz.

**Media hora después**

Justin esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no morirse de la risa. ¡Esto es hilarante! Cuando Alex es mentirosa, todos la "quieren". Ahora que esta diciendo la verdad, la odian. ¡Se esta humillando como nunca en la vida! Esto deberá enseñarle a NO robarle lo que más quiere en el mundo.

"… y finalmente, hay alguien más a quien quiero agradecerle…"

¡Al fin! El discurso ya había sido demasiado largo… y demasiado divertido para que Justin pudiera aguantar más tiempo. Aun así, el sabe que cuando termine el discurso todos sus compañeros atacaran a su hermana… y bueno, será su trabajo evitarlo. El la metió en esto, también tiene que sacarla. Es una lógica común.

"…quiero agradecerle a mi hermano… Justin, por darme este maravilloso aunque muy inútil premio."El mencionado se levanto del asiento y saludo, con una enorme sonrisa, a todos los presentes. "Y, quiero decirte Justin, que creo que eres un chico muy genial."

¿Perdón? ¿Justin había escuchado bien? Alex… SU hermanita Alex… ¿cree que el es genial?

"Justin, eres amable, buena persona, eres un gran hechicero."Cielos, ojala que nadie sepa de lo que esta hablando, piensa Justin. "Eres… talentoso, y bueno en todo lo que haces, y te esfuerzas siempre al máximo, aunque se trate de algo tonto como el Club de lenguaje extraterrestre, pero aun así puedes memorizar un libro lleno de palabras en un idioma inexistente y decirlas a la perfección, lo que creo que es bastante impresionante. Y… tu siempre estas allí para mi y me cuidas aunque te trate muy mal y… por eso te amo."

Un múltiple "Awww" en coro sonó por parte de los compañeros. El momento fue emotivo para todos… menos para Justin. Se siente terrible. Un idiota. Una basura. Es decir, el sabe que Alex la quiere y el la quiere demasiado también. Pero estaba tan molesto que no pensó en eso, pero… ahora siente que quizás exagero. Quizá debería…

"No, no, esperen, no digan awwww, no es lo que ustedes creen. No es eso lo que quise decir" La sonrisa del rostro de Alex se hizo aun más grande. "Si amo a Justin pero demasiado, y quiero decir demasiado, demasiado. Mas que como un hermano." Esta vez sonó a coro un "AH?" confundido. Justin no dijo nada, pero abrió los ojos lo más humanamente posible. ¿Mas que como un hermano? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando por la mente de Alex?

"Si, así es. Amo a mi hermano Justin. Es el amor de mi vida y quiero casarme con el algún día."

En este preciso momento, Justin desea estar en cualquier otro lugar. China, Ecuador, Marte. Cualquier lugar excepto aquí. Ojala pudiera usar la magia y desaparecer asi nada más.

Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle, por lo cual supo que se puso rojo de la vergüenza, y el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora –lo cual es en realidad imposible, pensó, pero asi es como el lo siente-. El sonido de sus compañeros haciendo "AGH!" de asco y susurrándose cosas unos a otros de lo extraño de la situación – y algunos incluso gritándoselas- no ayuda a que se sienta mejor.

Alex, por su parte, esta más que feliz. Gracias al hechizo de la verdad, aun no se ha dado cuenta de que acaba de convertir a su hermano y a ella misma en las personas más odiadas y rechazadas de la escuela –lo que es bastante malo si consideramos que Justin es el presidente del consejo estudiantil-.

Las miradas de ambos hermanos se cruzan un momento. Justin, por mas avergonzado que este, logra leer la mirada de su hermanita. Esta llena de afecto, de felicidad, de… ¿deseo? ¡Se relame los labios! Hay deseo en ella. Deseo por… su hermano. Justin se estremece ante este pensamiento.

"¿Si, y saben que mas?"La voz de Alex sonó fuerte y segura en el altavoz, provocando un silencio general.

Sin decir mas, comenzó a acercarse a Justin, con la misma mirada intensa y deseosa en el rostro, ahora visible para todos los presentes. Justin adivino su intención, pero su cuerpo no reacciona. Esta paralizado. Pero, ¿porque? Debería levantarse, tomar a Alex del brazo y salir corriendo. Eso dice su mente, pero su cuerpo no se levanta. Sus ojos están clavados en los de ella, perdiéndose en esos orbes marrones. Profundos e intensos.

"Justin…"

Su voz resulta profunda y encantadora. Justin quiere decir algo… _debe_ decir algo. Pero las palabras no salen de su boca… y ahora es tarde. Alex se sentó en sus piernas y rápidamente unió sus labios a los de su hermano, disfrutando de su sabor, de su firmeza, en lo que resulta un beso simple y dulce, como el de dos niños pequeños.

Justin desea separar a Alex, pero aun no puede moverse. El sabor dulce de los labios de Alex, el calor de su cuerpo. Es atrayente, hipnotizante, caliente… y tremendamente excitante. Algo asi de bueno no podría ser tan malo. Justin siente como una erección se forma dentro de sus pantalones… ¡No! ¡No puede dejarse llevar! ¡No _el_! ¡No con _su hermana_!

Invocando toda su fuerza de voluntad, rompe el beso con Alex y se levanta, tirando a Alex al piso en el proceso. Justin mira a sus compañeros, que no han dicho nada pero tienen miradas asqueadas y sorprendidas. Quizás ya no saben como reaccionar o quizá aun estén en shock… o ambos. Tomando a su hermanita del brazo, comienza a correr en dirección hacia la salida de la escuela. Y corren y corren, casi tropezando un par de veces, hasta que llegan al parque central. Lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela y de su casa como para que nadie conocido los viera.

"Auch, Justin sabes que no me gusta correr tanto."Se quejo la morena, mirando con enojo claramente fingido el rostro de su "amor".

Suspiro.

Justin clavo su mirada en el rostro de Alex, mientras jadea aun por el calor. Esta mas que molesto, mas que confundido y mas que cansado porque estuvo corriendo al menos 2 kilómetros –lo que, para un nerd, es mucho-.

"Alex."Comenzó a decir, pero tuvo que parar. Si no toma suficiente aire, corre el riesgo de desmayarse. "Yo… tengo que decirte que… no te quite el hechizo de la verdad."

La mirada enojada pero a la vez alegre del rostro de Alex desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una gran tristeza. Ahora lo entendía todo. Porque todos se levantaban y se iban enojados. Porque dijo lo que dijo. Todo tiene sentido.

"Entonces… por eso dije lo que dije…"

"Si." Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse del rostro de su hermanita. El corazón de Justin se quebró al verla llorar. No desea verla llorar, nunca. Menos si el causante de su tristeza es el. "Alex, yo…"

"Gracias."Alex lo interrumpió antes de que continuara. Su voz suena quebradiza y las lágrimas azotan su rostro, en el cual se forma una sonrisa. Pero no una sonrisa autentica de felicidad como la que tenia cuando lo beso, sino una sonrisa sarcástica y llena de tristeza."Te tengo que… agradecer. Me dejaste el hechizo de la verdad… y ahora soy la chica mas odiada de la escuela. Y luego yo… yo… "Alex se esfuerza por no estallar en un sonoro llanto. "Nunca debí decir eso… lamento si te lastime por sacarte tu premio pero… pero… ¡Maldición Justin, como pudiste, soy tu hermana, y te amo de verdad! ¡COMO PUDISTE!"No pudo continuar. Se hecho a correr a toda velocidad hacia su hogar.

Atónito. Triste. Sintiéndose una basura. O más bien peor que la basura. Sintiéndose como excremento en la calle. O peor, como moscas que comen excremento de perro en la calle. No puede hacer más que verla correr. No puede corregir lo que ya paso. No puede borrar su memoria, utilizaría el hechizo de restauración y recordaría lo que paso, y seria peor.

Dirige su atención a una banca vacía y allí se sienta. ¿Cómo es que paso esto? Alex y el se han hecho bromas desde que nacieron. Es como se demuestra que se quieren. ¿Pero como, de una simple broma, Alex termino confesando su amor por su _hermano_? ¿Cómo es posible que el haya disfrutado tanto del beso con su hermana? ¿Y como va a vivir ahora con ella? ¿Cómo es que… que…

"¿Como es que mi vida se convirtió en un infierno?"

**Listo! Actualizare pronto! Lo prometo!**

**Nos vemos luego, ya escribí mucho arriba, jajaja.**


	2. No cure

Justin yace recostado en la cama, con el rostro fijo hacia el techo, pero con la mirada perdida, absorto en los miles de pensamientos que le invaden. Ya hace tres días desde el "accidente" del discurso de Alex, y ella aun se niega a salir de su cuarto. Justin no ha podido hablar con ella, ni siquiera ha podido verla. Cuando llego a casa ese mismo día, sus padres le dijeron que Alex se había encerrado en su cuarto y que no tenía la intención de salir.

Flashback

_Justin entro rápidamente al hogar Russo, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas. Al entrar, vio a sus padres parados en la cocina, ambos con cara de estar consternados... _

"_Justin, ¿que paso con Alex después de que nos fuimos?"Pregunto su padre mientras se acercaba a su hijo. "Llego, nos miro con lagrimas en los ojos, dijo"lo siento" en susurro y se lanzo corriendo escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación."Justin noto la preocupación en el rostro de su padre y sintió una pulsada en el pecho, casi como una daga en el corazón. Dirigió la vista a su madre, que lo miraba de igual manera._

"_Yo…"Intento encontrar las palabras exactas para lo que quería decir. ¿Pero como, en el nombre de Einstein, le dices a tus padres que tu hermana, debido al hechizo de la verdad, confeso frente a toda la escuela que el, su hermano de sangre, era el "amor de su vida", para luego besarlo enfrente de todos? La respuesta es simple: NO SE LO DICES. Por doloroso que sea para Justin pensar que tendría que cargar esta mochila el solo, no hay nadie a quien confesarle lo que había pasado. "No se que paso, yo..."Se detuvo y comenzó a formular una mentira."Me fui a hablar con Zeke cosas del Club de lenguaje extraterrestre y… creo que alguien se enfureció por su discurso y le dijo algo que no debía, ya conoces a los adolescentes."Hizo todo el esfuerzo para parecer relajado y normal. ¿Cómo hace Alex para que esto se vea tan fácil?_

_Su padre suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. "No entiendo como nos olvidamos de quitarle el hechizo de la verdad."_

"_Si…"Nuevamente, esa sensación de puñal en el pecho."Yo… tampoco lo entiendo."Corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, a pensar como diablos iba a solucionar este dilema_

Fin Flashback

Lleva dos días pensando y el problema todavía lo evade. ¡Su mente esta distraída, no puede evitarlo! El asunto del beso… bueno, despertó sensaciones dentro de el. Sensaciones que… que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Las sintió cuando conoció a Miranda –la chica gótica...-, cuando empezó a salir con Isabela –la mujer lobo- e incluso las sintió por el amor de su vida, ahora ya pérdida: Julieta, la vampira. Justin no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo de su antiguo amor. Todavía se siente la cicatriz que Julieta dejo…

Respiro profundo y alejo esos pensamientos. Ya la esta pasando demasiado mal como para volver a pensar en Julieta. Ahora, y en cierta forma lamentablemente, su mayor problema es la menor Russo.

De acuerdo, quizás las parejas anteriores de Justin no fueron "exactamente normales", pero aun así las amo terriblemente a todas. Quizá tiene alguna atracción especial por las mujeres… diferentes. Y eso podría ser bueno, ¿no? Digo, las chicas normales son aburridas y comunes, y no entenderían que Justin fuera un brujo, y quizá, una novia mágica… e incluso una novia hechicera podría tener mas cosas en común con el que…

_¡No! _Se dijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. _Esto esta mal… no puedo pensar en Alex de esta forma. ¡ES MI HERMANA!_

Esa es la triste verdad. ¡Y no es justo! Justin soporto que Miranda fuera gótica, soporto a la chica centauro –una noche-, soporto que Isabela fuera una mujer lobo –un día…-, e incluso tuvo un gran amor por la Julieta, la vampira.

_Si estuve con todas esas chicas mágicas… ¿porque no puedo estar con Alex?_

Eso piensa Justin, aunque mas bien la duda verdadera no es porque no puede estar con ELLA… sino porque no puede soportar pensar en que quiere estar con ELLA.

_Es incorrecto…_

Un intenso "¿Por qué?" apareció en su mente.

_Porque… porque… porque eso me dijeron._

La respuesta no lo complacía. El hecho de que le hayan dicho que era algo malo amar a tu hermana de forma NO fraternal, no tiene que significar que de verdad lo sea… ¿verdad?

**Al menos Justin no siente que lo sea de verdad…**

Sintió las lagrimas descender por sus mejillas. Hacia tiempo que no lloraba… demasiado probablemente. Desde que Julieta se fue. Y aun en ese momento, se sentía mejor que ahora. Le quedaba el saber de que Julieta lo amaba… y probablemente aun lo este amando en donde sea que este.

Pero ahora, después de lo que le hizo, Alex tiene motivos de sobra para odiarlo. Así que, aun si se atreviera a decirle que disfruto el beso, que le gusto sentir sus dulces labios sobre los suyos propios, que amo el dulce aroma de su piel y que quiere repetirlo, no tendría ninguna importancia.

Es mas… quizás ahora ya ni siquiera pueda volver a verla como hermana. O siquiera volver a verla

_**No hay remedio**_pensó.

No le queda ya nada mas que hacer, excepto… ser honesto.

Se seco las lagrimas de los ojos, tiro el papel a la basura y salio de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermana menor.

Una vez frente a su puerta, le tomo 4 minutos tomar valor suficiente para golpear.

"¿Alex?"Dijo, en tono bajo.

"Largo, no quiero hablar con vos."

Pero no es cuestión de si quiera o no. ¡Justin ya esta decidido a hacer esto!

Saco su varita de su bolsillo y pronuncio las palabras mágicas.

_Maldita puerta,_

_No me dejas entrar,_

_Ábrete ahora,_

_Con Alex tengo que hablar._

Al instante la puerta se abrió como si Justin la hubiera pateado con todas sus fuerzas. Se apuro a entrar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Allí yace Alex. Sentada en la cama, con sus ojos aun húmedos por las lágrimas que, seguramente, estuvo soltando hace poco. Su aspecto desalineado contrasta con el de su cuarto, el cual parece ahora mucho más desordenado y sucio que de costumbre.

Al verla, Justin volvió a sentir esa daga en el corazón. Esto no seria fácil.

"Ho-hola." Hablo primero Alex, con la voz débil y entrecortada.

"Hola."Justin se acerco y se sentó a su lado en la cama, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

Sin dejarlo decir nada, Alex se levanto se dirigió a su escritorio. Comenzó a buscar algo, escarbando entre las pilas de ropa sucia y de latas de energizantes vacías. Justin esta quieto, mirándola, pensando en las palabras que le dirá. O mas bien, en como reaccionara ella a lo que tiene que decir.

"Aquí esta."Pronuncio Alex, y regreso al lado de Justin, esta vez, con un papel en la mano. "Tómalo." Como si fuera una orden, Justin la obedeció. Es el Premio a la Ciudadanía.

"¿Por qué me das esto? Es tuyo."

"Yo no lo quiero." Respondió, sin darle demasiada importancia. "Perdóname por habértelo quitado… entiendo lo importante que es para ti, y quiero que lo tengas. Te lo mereces."

Ahora es Justin quien quiere llorar. Se siente ahora mas culpable que antes, sobretodo porque aun cuando la hizo sufrir tanto, su hermanita, quien disfruta de volverlo loco, le entrega el premio que ELLA gano, y ELLA merece.

Ahora si, ya no tiene dudas.

Con las lágrimas corriéndole por los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios, rompió el papel en varios pedazos, para luego tomar a su hermana en los brazos, y pegar sus labios a los de ella.

Alex lo acepto, y en un momento comenzaron a besarse frenéticamente, con toda la pasión y el deseo que venían guardando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Al probar a Alex nuevamente, Justin lo supo. Supo que no quería estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella. El hecho de que sea su hermana, ya no importa nada, en lo absoluto. Solo quiere poder poseerla, _siempre_.

Después de un tiempo, se separaron, sin despegar su mirada de la del otro.

"Yo ya no quiero ese premio."Dijo Justin, con su más seductora sonrisa.

"¿Entonces que quieres?" Pregunto la joven. "Mejor dímelo rápido, porque tengo mucho que limpiar aquí." Dijo con su obvio sarcasmo y con una risita picara.

Justin sonrío. Ya volvió a ser su hermanita de siempre… solo que ya no es solo su hermana.

"Te quiero a ti."

"Creí que me odiabas por lo que dije."

"¿Odiarte?" Ahora fue el turno de Justin de reír. "Alex, yo nunca podría odiarte. Digo, eres mi hermana." Al decir esto, la sonrisa en los labios del a chica desapareció, y fue reemplazada por la tristeza. Justin noto su error, y con una mano en el cuello de la chica, la acerco hacia el y la beso nuevamente. "Y también mi novia."

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los labios de Alex, pero una duda la asalto de repente. "Y... ¿también soy tu amante?

El calor invadió el cuerpo de Justin como en su primer beso.

"Solo si me convences."Dijo, sonando lo más tranquilo, genial y seductor que pudo. Y funciono, pues Alex sintió derretirse en sus brazos.

Sin tener que decir nada mas, se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro, cayendo Justin sobre la cama, y Alex sobre el. Sus besos son intensos. Desesperados. Quieren sentirse uno con el otro, sentir sus cuerpos, su calor.

Comenzaron a arrancarse las ropas, quedando Justin sin su camisa y Alex únicamente con su bracier, el cual también desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin poder contenerse, Justin comenzó a _atacar _los pechos de la chica, besándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiendo los pezones, arrancando gemidos de suplica de parte de Alex.

Sin darse cuenta, Justin se sentó en la cama y Alex acabo sentada sobre el, exactamente sobre su duro miembro, el cual Alex puede sentir palpitar debajo de su trasero. "Parece que le gusto a alguien mas."La voz de Alex revela un tono muy juguetón.

"Le encantas."Responde Justin, sin dejar de realizar su nueva _actividad favorita. _

"Bien, entonces…" Y sin decir más, en un rápido movimiento, Alex acostó a Justin en la cama y dirigió su atención a su entrepierna. Rápidamente, bajo juntos el pantalón y la ropa interior de Justin, dejando su duro y palpitante miembro al descubierto.

Un simple intercambio de miradas con Justin, fue suficiente para saber que el aprobaba lo que ella estaba por hacer. Tomo su miembro en sus manos y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo en toda su longitud, llenándolo de su saliva y arrancando intensos gemidos por parte de el dueño de ese miembro.

Los besos fueron subiendo desde el tronco hasta la punta. Al llegar, Alex comenzó a pasar su lengua alrededor, varias veces, provocando espasmos incrontolables por parte de su hermano mayor.

NOC NOC NOC

"¿Alex?"Es la voz de su madre. Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, y con toda la rapidez que se puede tener en una situación así, comenzaron a revestirse.

"¡No entres mama!" Contesto la chica. "Mi… cuarto esta hecho un desastre." Fue la mejor mentira que pudo pensar mientras intentaba ajustar el broche del bracier.

"Esta bien, no voy a entrar. ¿Esta Justin contigo?"

"Si mama, esta conmigo. Justin y yo ya nos contentamos."Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, al darse cuenta de lo que esta ultima palabra significaba.

"¡Ah, que alegría!"Suspiro su madre en un tono de alivio. "Cuando terminen de arreglar tu cuarto, bajen a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡De acuerdo!"Sin decir más, los dos hermanos, ahora amantes, terminaron de vestirse, compartieron un último beso y bajaron a cenar.

Las cosas no van a ser fáciles ahora, ambos lo saben, y Justin es quien mas se preocupa por eso. Pero a fin de cuentas, cuando esta besando a Alex, todos los problemas… parecen tener remedio.

"**MIL PERDONES! Lo siento de verdad, me súper distraje todas las vacaciones y no estuve escribiendo nada! **

**Pero ahora ya termine este fic, y prometo muy pronto terminar el otro de ICarly. Y por supuesto, seguir escribiendo más****.**

**Ns vemos después!**

**ALEX**


End file.
